When The Untrue Became True
by horse-of-wind
Summary: The untrue are true, a girl saves man-kind from mankinds creations, is it evil or revenge, it all starts with the lift of a pen...
1. Prologue

To Susan Williams  
-The one who made our dreams come true 

Prologue  
Lots and lots of stories begin with ¡°Once upon a time¡±, maybe there was a princess, a witch, a boy, a monster, a superhero, a family, a magician, a fish, a bowl and many others.   
These figures were all created by imagination and have always been untrue. Small kids keep them in their dreams; teenagers speak in their words. People wish in dreams they could become true.  
But they are true, all thanks to a little writer: Susan Williams.  
She is a fiction writer, she once wrote this on her very first story: ¡°Once there were three odd shaped planets hooked together like this:)0( When a mankind creates a character on earth, that figure turns out in that world. If it was a great hero (such as Spiderman), it lives in the far left side of that world; if it was a normal person (such as Oliver Twist), it lives in the huge middle part; if it was an evil character (such as Voldemort), it lives on the far right side of that world.¡± So it appeared that there became a place where all your fictional characters live.  
It is a great invention, but it can cause great trouble. So I, the Wisdom wrote this book to let Susan William know she should be the one to clean up the mess.  
I hope she will enjoy her adventure. Good luck and be safe!


	2. Beggining

Chapter 1 Beginning

Susan Williams decided she would write a novel.

The task almost took her 14 months. She first had to search her brain and data until she found a story suitable for her purpose. Choosing an appropriate dramatis personae, she plotted down the characters¡¯ personality and wrote the epitome. Then began the long progress of writing and revamping.

Susan always went to the library to write her stories; she had her own little seat in the corner of a quite room of Cardiff Private Library. She loved the little corner, not only because it was secret and pleasing, also she didn¡¯t have her own desk at home.

Susan never called her ¡®home¡¯ a home, ¡®it is a limbo¡¯ she would impatiently correct anyone that mentions about Susan William¡¯s home.

¡®How come?¡¯ was always the reply from them.

Getting sick and tired of explaining again and again, Susan would just shout out: ¡®Because!¡¯

Nobody ever knew why, not even her closest true friend, Melissa Lean.

Melissa got an attack from curiosity, she was surrounded by a question ¡®Why is it a limbo?¡¯ Melissa died to know the answer. But Melissa held her horses.

In front of Susan, Melissa sang a different tune. She never asked, never suggested, never went to find out.

Susan once said to the classmates ¡®Melissa is a person that I call true friend¡¯. Only Melissa caught the allusion in it, Susan didn¡¯t want her to know the truth; Melissa respected her, she gave a smile and a promise ¡® I shall always be.¡¯

Being a true friend, Melissa killed off the curiosity completely after a year.

Susan was very honourable to have Melissa as a friend; she could keep her ugly secret to herself.

Susan wasn¡¯t an orphan, but she lived an orphan¡¯s life.

Susan¡¯s parents, Jack William and Artemis Smithland (Artemis is a female name) were a pair of happy loving spouse. Artemis decided they should have a baby, and so Susan was brought to earth.

But somebody up in heaven got jealous about this happy living family, and struck them with calamity like lightning in a hurricane, grisly and unaware.

Happiness, was torn apart. Melancholy was left behind.

They were poor. 

Despite to this situation, Jack and Artemis still struggled to keep baby Susan alive and only said: ¡°Nothing can be perfect, although we have a forlorn life, at least we still have each other.¡¯

Finally one day, they came to a time of mendicity.

Providentially, the Cross Star Orphanage stretched out to them. The orphanage manager was a nice lady, she managed to let Jack and Artemis to live in a tiny room, and work in her orphanage to earn money. But Susan had to live with the other kids. But the manager died after 3 months, Mrs. Klaus took over.

The orphans that lived with Susan in the same room, Ruby*, Joanne, Anastasia, Lynn*, Andrea*, Alice* all told her she that she is an orphan. But Susan didn¡¯t believe them and didn¡¯t want to, she would always reply them with a ¡®How do you know?¡¯ in there face.

She could feel it, her parents, they must be some where around, she thought everyday. Susan suspected the gardener, he always stared at her in an odd looking way. ¡®May he be my father?¡¯ she wondered every night.

It wasn¡¯t until Susan¡¯s 9th birthday she discovered her birth mystery. That night the whole orphanage was celebrating Susan¡¯s birthday, just as everyone were playing games and having fun, Susan said she wanted to go to the washroom. Mrs. Klaus permitted Susan.

Susan closed the door gently behind her and was just about to head off to the washroom when she heard someone sobbing. Following the noise, she surprisedly found herself standing in front of the Gardener and a woman cuddled together.

At first they didn¡¯t realise there was a third person until they heard a puerile voice call out, ¡®Hello?¡¯

Rapidly, they looked up.

Silence was the air for a moment.

¡®Susan.¡¯ The woman muttered so quietly only she could hear, ¡®the same blue eyes, he same black hair, it is her, Susan¡¯. This woman is no one else, but Susan¡¯s mother, Artemis.

¡®Why are you crying, madam?¡¯ the weepy eyes showed a very clear message to Susan, that lady was crying.

¡®Because she is your mother and I am your father.¡¯ 

Susan¡¯s mind tardily digested the Gardener¡¯s words.

After a few seconds, Susan spoke with excitement: ¡®I was right! You are my father! Yeah! And I have a mother! Yeah!¡¯

Susan cheered and ran into her father and mother¡¯s arms.

Jack and Artemis smiled through tears, hugged their ¡®long lost¡¯ daughter tight, rubbed on her as hard as they could, but all couldn¡¯t express their triumphant mood.

¡®Jack! What do you think you are doing!¡¯ it was the sound of Mrs. Klaus.

Mrs. Klaus scowled at the overjoyed William family.

Susan didn¡¯t realise the angry face of Mrs. Klaus, she hopped and jumped quickly over towards Mrs. Klaus and held her hand, ¡®Mrs. Klaus, I have found my parents, I am not orphan! Isn¡¯t this great?¡¯

¡®No this isn¡¯t great, Susan. Your parents are cursed; they will bring you bad luck. You must never see them again, Susan.¡¯ Mrs. Klaus caught Susan¡¯s hand and forced Susan to leave the so-called hotbed of rumours.

Susan didn¡¯t want to leave her just found parents, but her chicken strength couldn¡¯t help her out. She gazed at her parents sadly until they were out of her sight forever; Susan prayed she would see her parents again.

Afterwards Susan transferred to Cardiff Student Care Centre. To Susan¡¯s eyes it was just another orphanage. But after a few weeks of life there, she found there were huge differences.

Although there were still orphans in Cardiff Student Care Centre, there wasn¡¯t as much freedom, you couldn¡¯t go wondering around with out notes from teaches or administrators. She couldn¡¯t even have a chance of meeting her parents; she lived in a time of missing Jack and Artemis.

But then, Susan found a perfect whither to spend her time-Cardiff Private Library. That day Susan¡¯s school, Elisabeth Girl¡¯s High School had an excursion about couriers around the community.

Finding the library was one of the biggest harvests of that year. Since then she would go to the library every afternoon to do homework or read books, the interest about stories grew day after day, till Susan couldn¡¯t oppress the feeling of writing her own story.

Susan started her writing career at the age of 10.

After 4 years of experience and effort Susan came to an age of 14.

Short stories can¡¯t satisfy her tirade; journals can¡¯t satisfy her creativity. 14 year-old Susan William had a new target, a novel.


	3. RenuionYou can Ignore This chapter

Chapter 2 Reunion A teenage sits in the cosy corner of a library room, she stares out of the of the clear window thinking deeply, you could tell, the pencil she once was chewing on, hung from her opened mouth, all was still. After a long period of air condition noise, the girl finally broke the stillness. The girl frowned. Then she grabbed all the books and pens stuffed them into her bag hanging at the back of her seat, spang out of her seat, making the four legs of the seat scrubbed along the floor nosily for 50 cm. Noticing she made too much noise, she quickly left the room under 24 vituperative pairs of eyes. The door softly closed behind her, 'that was so embarrassing! There can't be anything more like that.' The girl neatened her bag and walked very careful towards the young-adults book section. 'Susan!' the girl heard someone call out, 'Oh my goodness, I can't believe it is Susan!' The next minute the person had already appeared in front of her. It was Alice and her boyfriend Kang Ta. 'Ok, maybe this is the most embarrassing' Susan sighed in her brain. 'Hi Alice! Surprised to meet you here.' Susan greeted in a quite calm voice. 'Oh, Susan. Aren't you excited? Ok, ok. I know won't let you get excited, but what about Kang Ta?' Alice pulled forward her boyfriend who stood behind her while she was talking all the time. 'Hello, Kang Ta. How is your singing "career" going?' Susan still used the calm tone. 'Oh, it's going fine.' A simple reply, good. Thought Susan. 'Susan. You don't look excited!' pointed out a very true fact, 'I bet you will be surprised and excited when you see our whole orphanage is here!' 'What?! The whole orphanage?' Susan shouted in there face, and then opened wide her mouth as far as she could to say that she is extremely surprised. 'See? I said you would be surprised. Kang Ta, I am so clever. Let's go and point out the rest.' Her voice was cheerful, and her movements were excited. Susan knew that Cardiff Private Library wasn't the biggest in England, but it was big enough to hide a whole orphanage, besides their orphanage wasn't large at all. Susan got guided around the familiar yet unfamiliar library meeting all the orphans she once stayed, the tour surely freshened her memories. At first she saw the two famous young movie actors *Alec Su You Peng and *Vicki Zhao Wei, they were very easy to see since they were always surrounded with people. 'They have gone even more popular. They say they are good friends now, not enemies.' Alice sounded like she was bored to death. So Susan told Alice that she wasn't interested in them. It cheered Alice up. 'Glad you not like those girls!' Alice exclaimed. 'Oh, Alice. You know that I am not like!' Susan said back to her, 'and don't yell in the library, although those fans are already noisy.' 'Susan, look! *Kristy and *Louis. Oh, *Ruby and *Nic, too. You know they are all lovers. Say hello to them!' Alice pushed Susan towards them. 'Hi!' was the only word Susan could think of. 'Oh, hi, Susan. How are you?' Ruby was the first to notice someone just said hello to him or her. 'Fine! Thanks you. And you?' Susan felt like she was unprepared, speaking with these lovers gives her the creeps. 'Oh, we are always great! You know that, we have each other, isn't that right Louis?' this time Kristy spoke. 'Of course. I am always there for you, and I will always love you.' Louis replied. And then they started their lovers' language and walked away side by side. 'Phew...that was such an experience. Never talk to people who are love struck.' Susan turned 180 degrees, and made a face at Alice. 'Haha, got you. Come on we have a long way in front of us!' Alice laughed all the way as she leaded Kang Ta and Susan. 'Oh no. It's Kiwery Harisimo with his henchmen.' Kang Ta spoke forwardly for the first time. 'I don't think I will like to see those "sexy" women again. Let's find someone else.' Susan wanted to leave before Kiwery Harisimo saw them, but it was a bit late. 'Hi Susan!' came the voice of Kiwery Harisimo. Susan sighed and faked a bright smile and said to him: 'Hi, Kiwery. I am sorry that I can't talk to you. Me, Alice and Kang Ta have something important at the moment, we will come back and catch up with you later.' Susan, Alice and Kang Ta ran off as soon as they were finished with Kiwery. 'Hey, how's Kang Ta?' Kiwery tried to yell, but he thought it wasn't worth it; he had a better girl to flirt with—8 year old little red riding hood. 'How come we are meeting all these crap people? Where are the other people?' Alice stumped her feet. 'I don't think so!' Kang Ta spoke in quite jolly voice, 'it's *Ruby and *Edison! The other ruby.' 'Really? Where?' Susan got excited for the first time; she looked around like a rabbit until she spotted Ruby. 'Ruby! It's me, Susan!' 'Susan! Oh my god!' Ruby and Susan hugged each other like long lost sisters, 'I thought I'll never see you again! It is so nice to see you nice and beautiful. I've got so many things to tell you!' 'Why don't you come with us? Kang Ta and me are showing her around to all the people from our orphanage. You can talk to her on the way' Alice advised Ruby like her mother. 'Yeah, why don't you come?' Susan strongly agreed. 'Really? That's great. I'd love to, but Edison and I have to go to the information room. It's very important, I'll meet you later, when we're done.' Ruby apologized and went with Edison to the information room. Alice and Susan walked slowly along bookshelves in a low mood, Ruby was a really nice girl and she was Susan's best friend. Just then, Alice recognised someone behind the pile of books. 'Quickly, Susan! I bet you want to see this person.' Alice wilily whispered with a smile that made me have gooseflesh all over, 'Look.' Susan looked over to the place where Alice had her finger pointing at. 'Jesus Christ!' I yelled from loud to soft, not to disturb anyone else, especially Mrs. Klaus. But Mrs. Klaus looked towards the sound 'cradle', she saw a student looking person flashing behind the bookshelves. 'It must be one of my students.' Mrs. Klaus apologised to the librarian and headed towards the bookshelf where the mischief child had been hiding. 'She's coming towards us. Quick! Run into the corridor!' Alice commanded Susan and Kang Ta. Susan didn't have to be told to do that; she feared and hated Mrs. Klaus the most, she was the one that forced her to separate from her parents. Thinking of this, Susan slowed down and started to walk. 'Why are you slowing down! We have to hide!' Alice vexedly spoke to Susan. 'It will be too notable if we ran, just walk and pretend we are just looking for books to read.' Susan whispered without thinking. 'Oh yeah, good idea. You're just as clever as you were when you were with us.' Alice grinned and held tight Kang Ta by his hand. Susan suddenly stopped, looked into Alice's eyes and asked very carefully: 'Say the whole orphanage is here, did the gardener come?' 'Why are you asking me such stupid questions? What will the gardener come for? Besides our garden is quite a mess, I think he needs to fix it up.' Alice grinned again, but noticed the lose feelings in her eyes. 'Why don't we go and find the others?' suggested Kang Ta. 'Of course, there is still a lot of people to meet. Come on, Susan!' Alice held Susan's hand and pulled Kang Ta and Susan to find another friend. *Charlene Choi was next; the four of them had a nice little chat and went on their adventure again. After that in the computer section they found the three gang ---*Shawn Yue, *Steven Cheung, *Kenny Kwan. But they were to busy playing computer games, so Susan didn't spend too much time with them. Coming up were *Ed and *Gill that wore cool outfits. Susan asked them a few questions about fashion and clothing but got pulled away by Kang Ta and Alice. They said they have to hurry. Susan was glad she saw the two best students--*Benny Chan and *Charmaine Sheh in the Little Chinese Library. Benny Chan and Charmaine Sheh always got the top marks in their school; Susan admires them very much. So Alice left her there to talk longer than the others. *James, *Lynn and *Andrea were very entertained to watch at, Susan thought. Their story attracted her for many years. Susan met a lot of people afterward and actually did get tangled up with Kiwery Harisimo, but little red riding hood came just in time to save them from suffering under Kiwery's 'love power'. 


	4. Idea

Chapter 3 Idea

Seeing all the orphans, inamoratos, famous schoolmates, lovers and friends together in the library suddenly gave Susan a great idea about her new novel.

¡®Wait, I just thought of something very important to do. Thanks for the tour, bye!¡¯ Susan ran towards the door she would walk in every afternoon.

This time annoying the accusatorial people, she raced with time to get to the seat. Before you could say ¡®what the¡­¡¯ she was already scribbling on her storybook.

Alice and (the other people) could only overlook her through the window bending her head over. Mrs. Klaus came over and droved them away as if they were all ducklings.

¡°¡­ Once there were three odd shaped planets hooked together like this: )0(. When a mankind creates a character on earth, that figure turns out in that world. If it was a great hero (such as Spiderman), it lives in the far left side of that world; if it was a normal person (such as Oliver Twist), it lives in the huge middle part; if it was an evil character (such as Voldemort), it lives on the far right side of that world¡­.¡±

¡°¡­Magical mist covered the dark side¡­¡±

¡°¡­Super heroes flew every where in the sky, trying to warn the unaware man-kind below¡­¡±

She scribbled down nearly 200 pages of words that evening. All magically changed the atmosphere into fantasy, Susan¡¯s imaginations soar through massive creations, she wrote it in words on pieces of paper and the words and papers became great creations she beyond to know.

Susan¡¯s new but un-finished novel became excessively popular around the local schools like influenza spreading across the district.

The novel changed Susan¡¯s life forever.

She had more friends than anyone else, but ¡®they are mostly fans¡¯ says Susan to Melissa on a science lesson just after they finished doing a test

She had people coming to her and tells her that she should publish it, but ¡®I haven¡¯t finished it¡¯ said Susan on the phone to Melissa at Saturday midnight.

She met a few reporters that wanted her on the newspaper, but ¡®a normal life is what I only want¡¯ explained Susan to one of the gazetteers from the local newspaper.

She couldn¡¯t find free time for herself; fans crowded around her at school; passer-bys were at a respectful distance from her; librarians talked to her when she wanted to do her homework; people come up and just say hello when she is in the middle of something important; telephone calls from sundry people.

Susan hated her new life, ¡®it is crazy!¡¯ she shouts in her room everyday. She had to write her stories in the smelly and noisy room.

There was only one thing she liked about her popularity, at least her parents would know news from her and hopefully they will be proud.

Susan was thinking about her parents again in her room when there was a knock on the door.

¡®Not reporters or fans from the school in this time of day!¡¯ she yelled in her brain. As Susan went to open the door she tried her best not to let others know how furibund she was, smiling stiffly Susan flung open the door.

But it was no reporter nor fan, the person in the doorway was-Mrs. Klaus.


	5. Ticket

Chapter 4 Ticket

Mrs. Klaus stood there like a great statue figure, her livid face stood out clearly in the dark corridor.

¡®Good evening, Madam Klaus. How can I help you?¡¯ Susan warily greeted her lifetime devil.

Mrs. Klaus pushed her glasses up and said in a stone-cold voice: ¡®Miss William. You are in great trouble.¡¯

Susan apprehensively stood in silence. ¡®Is she talking about today¡¯s yelling at the library? Or is she talking about the messing around with others? What is her meaning? What great trouble? Is she going to punish me for going to library?¡¯ questions burst out of nowhere and buzzed around the already troubled mind.

¡®You clever puckish little girl. You wrote a novel to get famous and let your parents know where you are, right? You are not getting away with this, I saw you in the library (¡°Oh no!¡± cried Susan in her withered heart), yes, everyone in the school saw you writing your little novel!¡¯ Mrs. Klaus snarled, her originally cold face squashed together, nauseous eyes assaulting Susan, her sharp finger jabbing on her chest, ¡®Now that your smart stratagem has succeeded, your parents was going to come tomorrow and escape with you. But I¡­. Would never let them.¡¯ 

Mrs. Klaus looked even more subtilty in Susan¡¯s eyes, she didn¡¯t know what was going to happen, ¡®did she kill my parents? No, it can¡¯t be. Stop thinking about it.¡¯

Susan couldn¡¯t stop thinking what happened to her parents, tears trickled down her from her opened eyes.

¡®Ha, cry. Cry. Because your filthy little plan has failed.¡¯ Mrs. Klaus snarled, ¡® Maybe you will wonder, ¡°why is Mrs. Klaus so ¡°nice¡± to me¡±? Because I am a devil. Hahahaha!¡¯

Susan saw in her blurry vision, Mrs. Klaus¡¯s cold blue eyes turned into red-hot flame. A hand flicked in front of her, and then she saw a ticket in that hand.

¡®This, this is the ticket to the Museum.¡¯ Not knowing how, Susan felt the tickets in her hand, ¡®There will be a bus at 8 o¡¯clock in the front school doors. I will be there, and you will be there at 8 o¡¯clock sharp. Of course, if you aren¡¯t there, then I guess your parents will be meeting you in hell.¡¯

Leaving no details Mrs. Klaus disappeared from Susan¡¯s sight.

Susan receded slowly step-by-step, gazing in the dark doorway. ¡®Flump¡¯, Susan knocked into the cupboard. 

Her right hand still tightly gripped on the ticket, then the right hand relaxed, the ticket fluttered to the ground.

¡®My parents haven¡¯t died yet, keep clam Susan, keep clam. Mum and dad aren¡¯t in danger.¡¯ Susan whispered to herself to clam her disheartened thinking.

Susan cooled down after 15 minutes.

She pulled her sore eyes away from the doorway, twisted her also sore neck around.

While relaxing her stone body, Susan noticed the tickets.

She decided to stand up and take a close look at the tickets.

Sitting on her bed, she started to read:

_The Royal Ancient History Museum_

_ -Where you can find the wonders of ancient history_

_Student Pass_

_ For_

_ Elisabeth Girl¡¯s High School_

_ 13th/ January/ 2004_

_ This visit had been _

_ Authorised by_

_ **British Student Education Centre**_

**_The Royal Ancient History Museum_**

A strange ticket thought Susan.

It all looked so old and yellow expect for the printing. There were burnt marks on the edges that could be clearly seen. 

¡®Maybe because it is an Ancient Museum, so they made it so odd.¡¯ Was the only reason Susan could think of. ¡®But the burnt edges look so fresh.¡¯ Susan could feel a hint of heat left on the burnt marks.

Suddenly, this reminded Susan about the flames in Mrs. Klaus eyes. Susan thought that was an imagination, but how could she explain the heat. ¡®Maybe because it was just sent and burnt by the museum.¡¯ Susan explained her suspicion.

¡®But what if Mrs. Klaus is a real devil, just like she said herself. But there are no such things as devils¡­¡¯ Just as Susan was pondering. A group of girls came running excitedly in Susan¡¯s room.

¡®Have you got the good news? No school for tomorrow! We¡¯re going for an excursion!!!¡¯

¡®Have you got the ticket?¡¯

¡®Dur! Can¡¯t you see she¡¯s holding it?¡¯

¡®Susan, aren¡¯t you so excited?¡¯

¡®Of course she will! Her stories have a lot related to Ancient history!¡¯

¡®Susan, are you? Are you?¡¯

The girls all looked at Susan and waited for her answer.

¡®Er¡­well¡­um¡­yeah! I am excited.¡¯ Susan scratched her head, and gave a smile, as if she was an innocent child.

¡®Yeah! Come and celebrate with us. It has been such a long time since we had an excursion!¡¯

¡®Come one, Susan!¡¯

One of the girls took and hand, and all them squashed out of the door again.

Knocking door by door, and then they had a party till 11pm, they would of go on, but a girl suggested that they should get some sleep for tomorrow¡¯s excursion.

They all agreed and went back to their rooms.

Susan didn¡¯t have the time to think about the awful things and her fate until there was only the sound of her own footsteps in the corridor.

She sighed, dangled her two arms her body like an ape, twisting her neck around and around. The darkness did not over overawe her, she thought of nothing, just staring blankly into blackness, concentrating on her movements as her feet leaded towards Susan¡¯s room.

The door was open. Susan automatically lifted her arm up and switched on the lights. Stepped forward and closed the door behind with an ¡®eeeeeeekkkkk, dong¡¯. Looking out the window than on the floor, as she was staring to the ground, she noticed the ticket she had earlier dropped on the floor.

Another sigh, Susan picked up the ticket in a big flip, chucked it on the desk and flopped on to the bed.

In no time, Susan was asleep. Leaving her fate, her parents, her stories, and her life time devil aside.

The mid-night moon shone calmly, as the cool breeze flowed in through the curtains, the ticket laying on the desk twisted around pointing to Susan¡¯s destination¡­


	6. Museum

Chapter 5 Museum

##################Part 1 In the room########################

The morning sun sheens its glory through a leafy and crooked tree in front of Susan¡¯s window still. The sunlight irradiates on the sleeping Susan, irking her to wake up.

¡®En¡­¡¯ Susan turns around and hides her head under the pillow.

Susan¡¯s mind starts to drift into dreamland.

¡®Shhhhh¡­.¡¯ Unawares a sneaking bunch of girls tiptoe towards Susan. A girl makes a signal and starts to count ¡®One¡­Two¡­Three!¡¯

¡®SURPRISE!¡¯

Susan¡¯s mind immediately becomes sober. Awaken from dreaming, Susan shouts from under pillow, ¡®OH MY GOD! FOR GOD¡¯S SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!¡¯ then Susan pops her head out and stares at them.

¡®Hahahahaha¡¯ the girls burst out.

¡® It is¡­¡¯ Susan checks her clock, ¡® 7 AM in the morning, school doesn¡¯t start in an hour!¡¯ Susan scowls.

¡®School???? You forget so quick, Suzy.¡¯ It was Amanda. Susan¡¯s second best friend.

¡®Forget what?¡¯ Susan was puzzled, ¡® I didn¡¯t forget to do my homework did I?¡¯

¡®Come on, Susan. You should remember. Today¡­¡¯ It was Katherine this time.

Amanda completed the sentence: ¡®We are going to the Ancient History Museum! Remember?¡¯

At once, Mrs. Klaus red flaming eyes, the terror of losing her parents forever, the unexpected destiny restored her mind again.

Susan¡¯s face was white.

¡®Susan? Are you OK?¡¯ Amanda sat beside Susan and held her hand.

Susan had to make her quickest, toughest decision ever. ¡°I will face what I need to face. If it has to come, I will have no where to hide, I can only face it, face the fate that I was meant to look out on.¡± Susan made up her mind, although she didn¡¯t know if this was right or wrong, she took the risk.

¡®Amanda¡­¡¯ Susan spoke with her eyes shut.

¡®Yes?¡¯

¡®I¡­¡¯ there was a pause, ¡®I need to get dressed so can you leave this room for a moment?¡¯ Susan opened her eyes and gave a big a smile at Amanda.

¡®Susan! You frightened me to death! Lord!¡¯

¡®Haha, that¡¯s what you get for waking me up like that!¡¯ Susan pushed lightly on Amanda, telling her it was only a joke.

¡®Oh, you. Come on, girls. Let Susan dress up and we can get going.¡¯ Amanda pulled out the girls that still stood there not knowing what happened.

As soon as the door locked up, Susan¡¯s smile disappeared. She checked the clock again, 7:13. ¡®if you aren¡¯t there, then I guess your parents will be meeting you in hell.¡¯ The menacing words of Mrs. Klaus flashed through Susan¡¯s mind.

¡°I¡¯ve got to hurry. Can¡¯t let Klaus kill family!¡± Susan thought.

Susan raced around the room getting changed, brushing teeth, combing hair and the usual daily stuff. Just 2 times faster.

Susan was ready. She checked the clock, it was facing the other way. ¡®Oh!!!¡¯ Susan turned the clock around, it was 7:21. ¡®Fabulous, quick enough.¡¯ Susan putted down the clock, then for the first time in that day she noticed the ticket she left yesterday. Slowly, Susan fetched for the ticket. The heat had faded away. ¡°Mmm¡­Maybe it was the factory. So Klaus isn¡¯t a real devil after all.¡± Susan thought as she walked towards the door.

¡®WOW! You¡¯re quick today! He, no wonder, you are just as excited as we are.¡¯ Jane spoke for the first time.

¡®Come on, let¡¯s get to breakfast before it is too late.¡¯ Susan ran off, leaving the rest in amazement.

¡®What happened to her?¡¯ Lucy asked.

¡®How am I supposed to know?¡¯ Jane answered back.

¡®Who cares. You heard her lets go to breakfast before it¡¯s too late!¡¯ Amanda went chasing after Susan.

¡®Wait for us!¡¯ the four girls all rushed for breakfast.

######################Part 2 Before the trip######################

¡®Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.¡¯ The school ring rang.

Susan stuffed her last piece of toast in her mouth, took her bag and power walked off.

¡°7:55, I must be there in time, to face Klaus. Or maybe I can even meet my parents in time.¡± As she kept pushing herself, she walked faster and faster, ran faster and faster until she was spanking down the playground.

The 3 tourists¡¯ buses parked just outside the school gates. There wasn¡¯t anyone there. Susan looked around if there was someone in her sight she was expecting.

¡®7:57. Good work, little Susan. You made it on time.¡¯ The ice cold sound of Mrs. Klaus¡¯s voice vibrated into Susan¡¯s ears.

Susan turned around to where the voice came from. There, in the shade of a maple, stood Mrs. Klaus ¡®evil¡¯ body.

Few red maple leaves fell as the breeze passed through the 2 silent people.

¡®Why should I go to the museum?¡¯ Susan used the coldest tone she had to speak.

A few more maple leaves fell.

¡®hen¡­Because¡­Hehehehahaahahaha¡­.¡¯ Mrs. Klaus sneered, ¡®it is your fate¡­¡¯ Mrs. Klaus turned and disappeared down the quiet street filled with the brightest red of maple.

¡®Susan! Here you are!¡¯ Amanda, Katherine, Jane and Lucy came calling.

¡®Hi, guys.¡¯ But Susan still stared at where Mrs. Klaus disappeared.

¡®What are you staring at?¡¯ Lucy asked.

¡®Nothing much.¡¯ Susan turned to look at the closest people in the world she had.

¡®Then, quick! We need to get our name checked. You forgot?¡¯ Amanda pulled Susan¡¯s hand to get her going.

¡®Ah! Amanda, don¡¯t go that quick!¡¯ Susan shouted.

##################Part 3 In the Museum#########################

It was a 2 and a half hour drive, but it was short for Susan. She had too many to think about, to worry about. 

The attitude of Mrs. Klaus was extremely weird to Susan.

All the way long, Susan couldn¡¯t throw the feeling that something big was going to happen in the museum, ¡®it must be the mental feeling of that word ¡°it is your fate¡± it has nothing to do about the real life, so stop thinking, just stop¡¯, this swirled in Susan¡¯s mind, but the strong feeling didn¡¯t decrease a little.

¡®Ok, everybody off. Quick, quick. Chop, chop, and get off. We are already late, we have a huge day in front of us!¡¯ their Year Adviser, Ms. Ample hastened the noisy bus of students.

Susan fetched her bag from Amanda and stepped out the bus.

¡°Ok, this is it. No matter what is going to happen, be calm, Susan.¡± Susan comforts herself.

Susan saw a guider came out of the museum entrance with a loud-speaker. ¡®Welcome, Elisabeth Girl¡¯s High School, to the Royal Ancient History Museum. Today, everyone will have a whole day, exploring the greatest wonders of Ancient History. As you can see, this is an enormous building, and you will be the only people in here, so I hope everyone keeps quiet and give all your respect for these ancient spirits.¡¯ He was about to end the speech when an officer came, and whispered to him about something. ¡®And according to the new rules, our museum will kindly ask you to not walk in pairs or groups. Do your best to be independent. I hope everyone will follow these rules. Thank you, and wish you the best.¡¯ Susan saw the officer came running towards the guider and they quickly walked away.

Whispers and chatting spread around the crowd of students.

¡®Hey, Susan. Why did they want us to work independent? Wouldn¡¯t it be safer for them and us to be in groups?¡¯ Amanda asked.

¡®Yeah.¡¯ Agreed Lucy, Jane and Katherine.

¡®I don¡¯t know Amanda. We¡¯ll do what we are told.¡¯ Susan guessed that this was done on purpose, but why? Did it have any connections with her destiny?

Ms. Ample came standing where the guider just stood and shouted on the top of her voice. ¡®QIUET!¡¯ 

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Ms. Ample.

Ms. Ample cleared her throat and said, ¡®You heard what they said, don¡¯t travel in groups or pairs. Now, remember if you want to eat, there is a caf¨¦ on the third level, you may go there and eat, and you can only eat there. Secondly, the tour will end at 9 PM, so everyone should be here at 9 o¡¯clock sharp. The bus will leave at 9:15, if you miss it there will be no way for you to get back to school. Now everyone may enter the museum with their ticket we gave out yesterday.¡¯

With that everyone rushed to the entrance, leaving Susan and her friends behind.

¡®Susan, why don¡¯t we just stick together. Who cares about those stupid rules.¡¯ Lucy suggested.

¡®Lucy¡­¡¯ Susan was going to say that they should stick to the rules when Ms. Ample called out to Susan. ¡®Susan William, come here, I have some questions to ask you.¡¯

¡®Oh well. Guys just go in, I will try and find you afterwards. Bye!¡¯ Susan ran off without looking.

¡®Ms. Ample.¡¯

¡®Susan,¡¯ Ms. Ample looked at Susan through her shiny glasses, ¡®yesterday, when we were giving out the tickets where were you?¡¯

¡®I¡­I¡­I was with Mr. Klaus.¡¯

¡®Mrs. Klaus¡­mmm¡­Ok, well um.. do you have your ticket?¡¯

¡®Yes, it is in my bag you want it?¡¯ Susan began to flick through her bag.

¡®No, no. It¡¯s fine, no need to let me see. I guess Klaus has given it to you.¡¯

¡®Yes, Ms.¡¯

After a long pause, Ms. Ample began to speak again.

¡®Susan, when you first came to our school, Klaus told me that you were very special. She will take are of you, so I never really asked about you. Susan, do you know why you are so special?¡¯

¡®No, ms. I don¡¯t know. I was just sent to this school, because I didn¡¯t like to be in an orphanage.¡¯ Susan had to lie, but it was true she didn¡¯t know herself.

¡®Mmm¡­strange.¡¯ There was another pause.

¡®Ms. Is there anything wrong?¡¯

¡®No, no there is nothing wrong. Come on, you¡¯ll have to start your trip. Enjoy.¡¯ Ms. Ample then walked away.

Susan didn¡¯t know why this was all happening but she still kept in her mind that she had to keep on searching for her destiny.

¡®Good morning.¡¯ The ticket collector greeted.

¡®Good morning.¡¯ Susan handed over the ticket.

The ticket collector smiled and took the ticket. He looked at the ticket, his smile faded. He stared at the ticket for a long time and then stared at Susan. 

Susan was puzzled for the 2nd time in that day. ¡®Is anything wrong?¡¯

¡®You¡­.¡¯ He muttered for a while. And then spoke clearly, ¡® Mmm¡­The manager of the museum asks you to start at the Greek Gods section. Please follower that man over there.¡¯ The ticket collector pointed to a man sitting in the corner of the ticket booth. 

Then, he tried to tear a piece of ticket, but he couldn¡¯t. Finally he gave up and handed it over to Susan. ¡®Enjoy your tour.¡¯

¡®Thank you.¡¯ Susan held the ticket and walked towards the man. ¡®Excuse me, er¡­the ticket man told me that you would lead me to the um¡­Greek Gods section?¡¯

He looked up at Susan, ¡®You?¡¯ he then sneered.

¡°What¡¯s wrong with all these people?¡± Susan thought.

The man stood up and walked away.

Susan powered walked after him.

On the way, Susan noticed it was really an enormous museum. It was so big that she couldn¡¯t even spot a student from her school.

Susan used her eyes to search for any sight of her friends or school mates, using only intuition to follow the man.

¡®Ow!¡¯ Susan bumped into the man.

¡®Here it is. You can go in using your ticket. Just slide it in that crack over there.¡¯ Susan peered over to where he was pointing. ¡®I will be waiting outside. I have been asked to be your tour guide.¡¯

¡®What? A tour guide? For me? Gosh, what is going on today¡­¡¯ Buy Susan had another thought going on in her head ¡° Is this all a part of my fate? A guide to my destiny, maybe this will be easier than I thought¡­¡±

Susan slides the ticket in the crack.

The big words ¡°The Ancient Greek Gods¡± split into two, forming a pathway. Susan stepped in.

The whole room, or to Susan¡¯s description a Greek temple, was decorated and designed as an ancient temple.

On the right side Susan noticed it was lined with Greek gods, on the left side were all Greek goddesses. Each statue were about 3 meters tall and so well engraved; each having a big stone carving in front telling information, legends and myths about them.

Susan was most amazed to see so many gods and goddesses in this kind of grandiose standard. Susan whizzed around the god statues, and then went finding for her favorite goddess ¨C Eos, the goddess of twilight. To Susan twilight meant hope for her, so Eos was the goddess Hope.

Susan was even more astonished by the order of the statues. It seemed that the ones she like better were more close to the end of the ¡®temple¡¯, the ones she disliked or un-know where at the beginning. ¡°This is such a coincidence!¡± Susan thought. She followed the rules and ran to the end of the pathway.

There it was, standing right in front of Susan, with her hands spread out letting twilight in, her hair flows down her body with flowers spread on it. Everything seemed so nice, Susan stared at the Goddess carefully; suddenly sunlight pored through a hole in the roof, passed exactly through Eos¡¯s hands and onto Susan.

Susan shut her eyes and covered with her hands, the light was too bright she couldn¡¯t open her eyes. Then the warmth of sunlight languishingly cooled. Susan opened her eyes, everything was normal again. She stared at Eos¡¯s statue face, she realized that the face looked a bit different, it looked more like her face, ¡°No, that can¡¯t be, I must be dreaming¡±. Susan turned around and thought about the second place she was going to.

¡®Back so soon? I thought you were going to take hours in there.¡¯ The man sneered at Susan.

¡®Come on, stop your nonsense, get cranking. Lead me to the second place.¡¯ Susan pushed the man, although it was not taking her anywhere.

¡®He, I am starting to feel that you are that girl¡­¡¯ and he stepped away.

¡®a!¡¯ Susan fell to the ground. ¡®You! You should remind me that your going so I don¡¯t have to hurt myself!¡¯ Susan decided to rub her sore arm, but it wasn¡¯t sore at all, in fact she didn¡¯t feel any sign that she had just hurt herself. ¡°So strange! I mean everything is strange. I didn¡¯t expect all of these weird things to happen. I wonder what else. Mmm¡­I think I am looking forward to my destiny, it is appearing to be more interesting then I think.¡±

Three large words ¡°The Egyptian Gods¡± appeared in front of Susan.

¡®Here you are.¡¯ The man stopped and shoved Susan forward.

¡®Why am I seeing all these gods and goddesses? Isn¡¯t there anything else to see?¡¯ Susan turned back to face him. For the first time she saw his face clearly. He looked quite funny, not too ordinary.

¡®Why? I don¡¯t know. Just go in and see for yourself.¡¯ He then went over to the entrance and flicked his key into the lock. ¡®Open it yourself, just remember to give the keys back.¡¯ And he stood aside.

Susan walked over carefully , slowly Susan placed her fingers on the key and turned. ¡®Dong¡¯ the doors began to open.

Susan didn¡¯t look, instead she faced the man and asked ¡®How come all these doors have locks?¡¯

¡®So people have to go inside and take a look, not just walk past and say ¡°oh yeah, I get that¡±. We make these doors to let people lucubrate the ancient objects and history we have go here.¡¯ The man sounded very random. But Susan didn¡¯t have time to argue with him.

¡®Ok then. I thought it was only me that had to open the doors.¡¯

Susan went in.

Mostly it was what she had imagined, gold, statues of heads, but different from the Greek ones, they were more costliness.

¡°Egyptian gods, they¡¯re just mostly pharaohs or queens, nothing too surprising. But I wonder where they place those real gods.¡± 

Susan passed chambers and chambers, this section seemed to be like a maze, it started to be spooky for Susan.

Because she came across the mummies.

The chamber she was is in, imitated King Seti I¡¯s tomb.

As Susan start to walk deeper and deeper, she the more she felt uncomfortable. The air smelled damper. 

Susan approached in front of King Seti I. It was the mummified body of King Seti I. There were 2 guards standing beside it, the first sign of life for a whole 30 minutes.

Susan looked through the thick protection glass, she freaked out. But couldn¡¯t pull her pupils away. It was interesting, ¡°that king is so thin, is it because if the mummification? Or maybe because ancient people just look like that.¡± Susan stood there like a mutt, her mind swinging between day-dreaming and real life.

But then she thought she saw the mummy changed, it had more chubbiness, and it was more handsome, it even seemed to have muscles in him.

Susan gasped, ¡®Oh my god!¡¯, right after that, she heard something, ¡®Oh, so this is the great goddess of all fiction, what a joke, we can take her easily, My lord must be very happy when he hears this¡­hahahahahaha!¡¯


	7. Doctor

Disclaim:

I do not own Men in Black Characters and plot.

Chapter 6 Doctor(contains some swearing)

Susan stepped back, and watched the mummy turned back to the skinny figure again. Susan said word by word, ¡® Did¡­you¡­hear¡­that¡­thing¡­say¡­something?¡¯

¡®You¡¯re weird, you stood here for 15 minutes and now telling us some kind of joke? Go some where else and fool others. hahahahaha¡¯ The guards smirked at Susan.

¡°No¡­.No¡­No¡­! It¡­.just said something! It really did!¡± Susan shouted.

¡°Come on lets take you out of here. So many people do this to try and make fun. You, young lady, are heading for the head office! Come on, Mark give a hand!¡± on of the guard said and started to drag Susan out.

¡°No! I really heard it say something! Believe me! No, don¡¯t drag me off! Get your hands off me! Ahh!¡± Susan struggled really hard, she kicked and waved her hands violently, just to set free.

The guard lost total control.

¡°Mark!¡± the guard exclaimed.

¡°OK,OK,OK! John you are just so fussy!¡± the other guard took one of Susan¡¯s arm and they both started to drag Susan on the floor.

¡°Let me go! You people are fools! You just have no idea what that mummy said!¡± Susan kept on struggling but she was being dragged on the floor, her effort was no use.

All the way Susan screamed and yelled, kicked and twisted.

But soon she was at the entrance, but her unpleasant journey still didn¡¯t end, she was still been dragged. By then Susan stopped her behaviour and tried to ¡®enjoy¡¯ her ¡®ride¡¯.

¡°Well at least nobody sees me, otherwise it will be so embarrassing. Wonder where everyone else is, the only thing I¡¯ve seen alive are these 2 guards, the¡­mummy, and that man¡­.wait when I came out how come there was no sign of him? Where did he go?¡± As Susan was pondering she didn¡¯t realise she had been dragged into a corridor leading to an office.

The guard called Mark suddenly said: ¡°Ok here you go, come on get up, get in there. Come on! This is where all the people that mess around go. Come one stand up!¡± The guard kicked Susan in the waist.

¡°OKOKOK! I am getting up! God!¡± Susan stood up without noticing somebody kicked her real hard, Susan patted her back trying to get the dust off, ¡°You guys just have no manners nor sense, you don¡¯t even hear something that was said out loud by a mummy that was suppose to be dead!!!¡±

The guard named John spoke, ¡°You won¡¯t be saying that for long. Come on, get IN!¡± and he shoved Susan in the door.

¡°Bang¡± The door slammed behind Susan. ¡°You people! Why doesn¡¯t anyone believe me? That dead mummy just spoke!! It said something about¡­¡± Susan paused, ¡°about some fiction god! Hello somebody here? A mummy just said something! I am here! Anyone else?¡± Susan began to yell in frustration in the big office.

¡°OK! What¡¯s up missy?¡± A middle-aged women with glasses came walking out of a door behind the desk. She wore a black suit, very formal office wear. Her high heel shoes made the ¡°thump, thump¡± noise.

¡°Me messing up? Why would I do that?¡± Susan got tired and sat down on a couch near the desk.

¡°That¡¯s my girl, clam down.¡± The woman came beside Susan and sat behind, the desk, she got out a piece of paper and a pen, ¡°Now, name please?¡±

¡°Susan¡±

¡°Last name?¡±

¡°Willia¡­I have no last name,¡± the wound of losing her parents in her heart hurt and cutted deeper, the wound started dripping blood again. Susan closed her eyes. She was calm now, but sadness, anger and confusion filled the place.

¡°No last name? I see young lady, you still don¡¯t want to cooperate. Okay, if that is so, than be it. Just tell me what did say to the guards, I want a to have a little hearing, lets see what you are up to.¡± The women sat back on the seat and waited for Susan to response.

Susan¡¯s heart withered, she decided no matter how that react she will just say the truth, and hopefully she will feel better.

¡°I¡­came from an orphanage, but for no reason I was transported to this stupid school! And this terrible devil that controlled my life!¡± Susan noticed she was getting emotional again, ¡®calm down Susan, calm down¡¯ Susan said to herself and continued on, ¡°so you see, I came with them to this museum. The teacher wanted to speak to me, so I was late. As soon as I got to the ticket person, he told me I had to go with this man, which went missing afterward, hehehehe¡­¡± Susan laughed softly but not noticing she had cried during the talking.

The women raised her eyebrows and spoke, ¡°so you say you heard the mummy speak? Very well. Here let me walk you to a place.¡±

She stood up and helped up the speechless Susan up and supported Susan. She led her towards another door behind them.

¡°Come on, we will have a little walk and I am sure you would feel better afterwards.¡± The woman opened the door, ¡°it is just a private garden, come on go in.¡±

Susan was dull, she felt like she was being controlled, but after all, she didn¡¯t want to think, she was too tired, tired of the life she lived in. Slowly she stepped in, ¡° Yes just walk around, trust me you will feel much better.¡± The women followed Susan. It was quite a peaceful and quiet place, the trees were grown with strength, and the flowers were filled with pride. Susan gave a little smile, ¡®Wouldn¡¯t it be nice if I was just branch? I wouldn¡¯t have to think¡¯ ¡°MMMM¡­¡± Suddenly Susan felt her mouth was covered with some kind of cloth, but soon after she fainted.

Susan lied on a couch, her eyes fluttered and then closed tightly again. Few seconds later they slowly opened up. Susan could only see a blur of something but soon enough as her vision turned clear she realised it was a man, very familiar.

¡°Hello, Susan. Awake?¡± the man gave a smile.

¡°Yes.¡± The bright light shone in her eyes, she quickly turned away, ¡°May I ask what time it is?¡±

¡°Hmm¡­lets see. It is about 10 in the morning.¡± The man sounded very cheerful.

¡°10? So it mean I have been well¡­asleep for at least 24 hours?¡± Susan stared into the ceiling above her, ¡®I have been asleep so long? Why did I go asleep?¡¯ Susan was confused.

¡°Allow me to explain. I am Dr. K. Jerry, just call me Jerry. According to the people from the museum. Yesterday, you got too emotional and depressed so you were put asleep. After you were sent here. I am going to be your doctor, to treat with your problems you have been having. So I think we should start right now.¡±

Susan looked at him, she opened her mouth and out came the only words she could think of ¡°You look so familiar.¡±

¡°Familiar? Hmm¡­maybe we should start on that. My looks who does it remind you of?¡± Jerry started to scribble something down on the paper on his folder that laid on this lap.

¡°I don¡¯t know.¡± Susan said in a steady voice and turned her face away.

¡°I won¡¯t put to much pressure on you. Do your best.¡± Jerry placed his hand on Susan¡¯s.

Susan slipped her hand away and laughed, ¡°Hahahahahahaha! Don¡¯t put pressure on me. You have no idea what kind of pressure I have, your pressure? Doesn¡¯t matter to me if it exits or not. Hahaahaha!¡±

¡°I see. Then, start talking about yesterday, from the start of the trip to when you heard the mummy speak. How about that?¡±

Susan smirked, ¡°It is fine with me. Nothing matters now. You want to hear well here, I was getting off the bus and talking with my friends, Amanda, Jane and others. I was about to go to the entrance just like everyone else when Mrs. Ample called. So I went. She talked about some useless things,¡± Jerry scribbled down more things, ¡°It took me awhile but I managed to get to the ticket man in time. He looked at me strangely and then told me to follow this man, that was sitting¡­.wait¡­¡± Susan threw her head around and stared at Jerry, ¡°You¡­you look just the same as that man!¡±

Jerry smiled, ¡°About time Susan. Your memory isn¡¯t too bad. Thank god it didn¡¯t take any longer. Yes, not only I look like him, I am actually him. Just I was acting more cool yesterday.¡± Jerry stood up and went to a desk to put his things down.

Susan lied on the couch in amazement, with her mouth wide open. She managed to form a couple of words, ¡°But¡­but¡­.but how come you are a doctor? You¡­you were working in the¡­..museum! You act so like a ¡­.doctor¡­.¡±

¡°First I don¡¯t work at the museum. Second, well yes I do act like a doctor, I was highly trained in the alien station, you know the one they used in the movie ¡°Men in Black¡±. God that was a good place!¡±

¡°Men in Black? But that is movie, it is not real life!¡± Susan bounced up.

¡°Real life? Oh no, that is real life. Yeah, once a while ago it was just a movie, but thanks to you, it is now, REAL life.¡±

¡°What? What thanks to me? What real life? I am confused here. I mean, what the hell are you talking about?!¡± Susan¡¯s face was filled with question marks.

¡°A long story. And it¡¯s about time we get serious here. Here sit on that chair, and I will explain to you.¡±

¡°OH you better!¡± Susan sat down on the chair Jerry told her to and looked at Jerry which was sitting on a chair opposite to her.

¡°Okay, lets see. Where to start from. Hm¡­¡±Jerry made an exaggerated expression that he was thinking.

¡°Make it quick! Jerry!¡±

¡°Ah, now. You wrote a story about this world right? And all these fictional characters lived on it. Well I am one of them.¡± 

Susan¡¯s face was scrunched up, ¡°Huh?¡±

Ignoring Susan, Jerry continued, ¡°You see, the world you wrote about came true. Well actually anything man-kind writes about all comes true, but they are like ghosts, we fictional people are everywhere, no home. But since you wrote that story, it all came true, so we all have a home! Thanks to you. Now, yesterday that mummy you saw was one of us¡­He was one of the bad guys, Imhotep, from the movie ¡°the mummy¡±. I don¡¯t know why he came but yeah, he came. Now, to my ¡­¡±

¡°Stop!¡± Susan suddenly shouted.

¡° Err.. yeah?¡± Jerry asked.

¡°Are YOU trying to say that there is a world somewhere out there called the Untrue world, just like my story. And there are fictional characters living on there. And they can come to earth when ever they like, just as the same as my story.¡±

¡°Well, mostly yes.¡±

¡°If all your saying is true than what if my story says that the evil people come and attack is it going to be true, too?¡±

¡°Temporary, No. I don¡¯t know much of this. Why don¡¯t you come today night and I will show to the Untrue world, and then you can ask the people over there. I am just a normal citizen, you go and ask the wise guys over there. Overall you created our home.¡± Jerry suggested in a very calm tone.

Susan¡¯s mouth opened wide.

¡°Look, it is about time you go back to your school. The teachers are expecting you, and I suppose you friends too.¡± Jerry stood up and tried to persuade Susan to get up.

¡°The car is waiting for you outside. If you don¡¯t go by yourself I will have to carry you.¡± Jerry rolled up his sleeves and got ready to carry Susan out.

¡°No don¡¯t. I will be fine. Just leave me alone for a moment. I will go, by myself.¡± Susan exclaimed and walked out the door that was held open by Jerry.

¡°Good. Thank you. I have other customers to see. Bye-bye! Hey, Ann, see when the next patient is coming.¡± Jerry said to his secretary and then closed the door.

Susan walked step by step in the waiting room outside, she was motionless, she was shocked, she still didn¡¯t understand.

¡°Miss. Your car is out side waiting. Just a reminder. Hope you enjoy your day.¡± The women called spoke as she ran into Jerry¡¯s office.

¡°Yeah, thanks. I will enjoy my day.¡± Susan replied. 

But soon knew she would never have a good day, in the car waiting outside sat a driver and the person she least wanted to see.


	8. Parents

Chapter 7 Parents

Mrs. Klaus with her usual long back leather coat, she stepped out of the car, opened the door for Susan and waited.

Susan had already been shocked by Jerry in the head, now the behaviour of Mrs. Klaus shocked her in the heart. She was amazed from head to toe. Susan was just confused.

¡°Susan, come on. I have somewhere to take you, and I guess by the time this is finished, my mission¡­I will explain later. Now just get in the car.¡± Mrs. Klaus used the warmest tone Susan had ever heard. Her mind was stuffed with amazement, the brain didn¡¯t function properly, she didn¡¯t hesitate and stepped in the car.

¡°Bang¡± went the car door as Mrs. Klaus closed the door. Few seconds later Mrs. Klaus opened the door opposite to Susan and sat in. 

¡°Drive please.¡± Mrs. Klaus ordered the driver.

¡°Yes, master.¡± Replied the driver with a super low voice.

The engine sprang into life, and off they went.

As minutes passed, Susan¡¯s logical mind came back in place, she started to regret she got on the car, it was a foolish move. ¡°What could happen to me? What if Klaus decides to kill me? This driver called her master, how is he, and where are they taking me? I didn¡¯t ask any thing and accepted my enemies ¡®invitation¡¯. That was the most stupid decision I have ever made. But ¡®Choices is what makes your life¡¯ what can I do. I think I will just have to sit here and wish every thing doesn¡¯t go too bad, although nothing good happens with Mrs. Klaus.¡± Susan made her mind up, as amazement was fading into the atmosphere and gone nowhere.

Susan gathered her strength moved her sight from the back the seat and saw Mrs. Klaus sitting up straight but had her eyes closed. 

Susan asked the question she longed to ask, ¡°Where are we going?¡±

Mrs. Klaus didn¡¯t move.

Susan decided it wasn¡¯t a good idea to speak so instead she stared outside the window.

¡°Look outside and you will start to figure out, you are clever enough.¡± Came Mrs. Klaus voice from behind.

Susan flung her eyebrows up, ¡°Look outside.¡± Susan repeated the words.

Susan stared outside, she saw stores, people, cars, Elizabeth school with her friends in it, the library, more stores. Everything she would see in her daily life. Nothing very special, she knew she was around her own district but ¡°where were are we heading?¡±

After ages of staring out the window and no sign of clues, Susan wanted to give up and just let fate take her.

Susan tried to take her sore eyes away, but she spotted something that made her face glue to the window. It was the orphanage she went to.

The car started to slow down. It turned and went into the orphanage¡¯s car park.

Susan suddenly turned and gazed at Mrs. Klaus in confusion.

Mrs. Klaus had her open eyes and she said something even Susan¡¯s imagination could not think off. ¡°It is time to let you to meet your parents and let you know the truth.¡±

¡°My parents¡­my parents¡­¡± Susan repeated them again and again.

The car pulled to a sudden stop, the engine killed off, and they heard the driver say, ¡°Master, we are here.¡±

¡°Thank you. You may go back to hell now, I have others things to do. I will call for you later. Get out Susan. You don¡¯t want to go to hell do you?¡± Mrs. Klaus quickly step out and stood aside, it all happened like a wind just blew through.

Susan followed as quickly as she could, she felt she moved like the wind, but not as fast as Mrs. Klaus.

¡°Hahahaha! Susan you are getting use to your position already?¡± Mrs. Klaus said sarcastically.

Mrs. Klaus walked away leaving only her long coat floating in the air as she walked towards the entrance.

¡°Boom.¡± The car disappeared right under Susan¡¯s eyes. A thin layer of smoke slowly raised into the sky.

¡°What just happened¡­¡± Susan stood their blank faced watching the last bits of the smoke disappear.

Mrs. Klaus abruptly turned around and shouted, ¡°If you rather watch thin-air then your parents. You can stay there.¡±

Susan returned to real life and followed Mrs. Klaus but her eyes didn¡¯t leave the patch of smoke drifting into the clouds.

The back door squeaked open and in went Susan for the first time after being separated from her parents.

Susan felt like she was finally at home, Cross Star Orphanage, where she spent her childhood, where she had her true friends, but the most important of all, where her parents were.

Mrs. Klaus led Susan around the place Susan once was familiar of. She was walking through a corridor, just then she realized this was the same routine she took 5 years ago when she had her 9th birthday, it was the routine she took that led her to her mother and father.

After 5 years, she walked the same path, and yet it took her to her parents again.

There, still on the small bench sat a man cuddled with a women. The man was handsome, the women was beautiful. They were sobbing, just like the first time Susan saw them.

¡°Susan, here you are.¡± Mrs. Klaus stepped aside.

Inch by inch the man and the women raised their heads. Before them stood Susan, their daughter.

¡°Susan? Is that you? Our daughter?¡± It was the man. Susan remembered clearly he was Jack.

¡°Yes, Jack. She¡¯s our daughter. She is back, she came back to see us.¡± It was the woman. Susan had her name freshly in her mind, Artemis.

¡°Susan.¡± Mrs. Klaus broke in, ¡°Go and speak with your parents, I promised them I will bring you back. You must speak now, you will have no time after, you and I have got more explaining work to do.¡±

Susan just stood there.

She was afraid. The fear did not come from Mrs. Klaus, nor did it come from her parents. It came from the past, the memory of losing her parents.

Susan was afraid of losing her parents the instant she touched them, she rather always keep the gap between her and her parents, just to keep an eye on them.

Jack and Artemis filled their eyes with tears. ¡°Jack, she doesn¡¯t want us anymore, she doesn¡¯t want us¡­¡± Artemis cried on Jack¡¯s shoulder.

¡°Mother, father. I¡­¡±the only words Susan could manage out stopped.

¡°Yes, darling? Oh, Susan. You have no idea how many times we prayed to see you, to touch you, to have you in our hands, to kiss you a goodnight sleep, or maybe just to look at you.¡± Jack¡¯s voice trembled as he spoke, his eyes pleaded Susan to come to him.

Susan hesitated. ¡°I have to take the risk, Susan, oh Susan, didn¡¯t you pray night and day just for this moment? Why now when you are given this chance you just push it aside? Susan oh Susan, the risk is worth it, isn¡¯t it?¡±

Susan ran towards her parents.

She hugged then tight.

Artemis burst into the laughs and tears. Artemis and Jack tightly hugged Susan back. Susan was surrounded by her parents smell. It was the most pleasant smell she ever had, it wasn¡¯t the smell of perfume, of nature, of smoke, of air, it was the smell of home.

A smell that belonged to a family, it was the smell of happiness and felicity.

¡°Mum, dad. I am home¡­¡±Susan whispered with a full-heart. 

Susan heard her parents gently reply, ¡°Susan dear, you are always at home, because we are always with you, deep down in your heart.¡±

It was the first moment she ever felt she was complete, she wasn¡¯t an orphan, she didn¡¯t have to lie, she didn¡¯t have to think about troubles, this moment was perfect.

¡°The disadvantage about perfect is, it is perfect. I am terribly sorry to mention, that time is up. It is time that Susan has to know the truth.¡± Mrs. Klaus¡¯s words were like lightning, it struck and the perfect ness was torn into 2, ¡°Susan, it is time for me to explain why you were separated from your parents and what Jerry said to you today. Come Susan. There is a lot to be known, and I promise you that you will meet them again. And it will be sooner than you think.¡±

Susan¡¯s mind flashed with the scenes of her fate, her separation, school, friends, stories, mummies, alien talks.

¡°Yes. It is about time I get this whole story of myself straight.¡± Susan stood up and kissed her parents, ¡°Father, mother, I am afraid I must go. But I swear to the sky above, to the earth below, to the sea far away, to Lord in our hearts, that I will come and see you, no matter what it takes.¡±

Susan stepped away, took her last glance at them and turned away.

¡°No, Susan come back!¡± Artemis screamed, trying to chase her, but Mrs. Klaus stopped her.

¡°Artemis, your daughter has some serious talking. And may I remind you, you have some thinking to do, too. Have you every wondered why your name was Artemis and what you should do for daughter instead of keeping her in your arms?¡±

Mrs. Klaus finished and walked away with Susan.


	9. Claws

Chapter 7 Claws 

Susan¡¯ heart was complete, she felt her parents in her heart. Although the wound is still there, but the cut is filling with love every second. 

There is simply nothing more she wants in the whole wide world.

Now she has the courage to face the truth. She is prepared to deal with anything that comes this way.

Each and every step Susan took, it meant more than anything to her, it is leading closer and closer to her own destiny.

¡°Susan, you have made a very wise choice today. I congratulate you. But now I hope you are ready for some fantasy that you are about to see.¡± Mrs. Klaus¡¯s voice rang in Susan¡¯s ears, she thought they sounded very joyful.

¡°Mrs. Klaus, I am very glad that you have treated my parents well, and let me have this reunion with my parents. And I am very well prepared for anything. I have to say, before this morning I never believed in magic or gods, but I think I am very well aware that it is all true now. So you can say what every you want.¡± The steadiness in her voice explained to Mrs. Klaus how confident she was.

Mrs. Klaus smiled nicely, ¡°I am very proud of you Susan. You are just the girl we have all hoped you were going to turn out.¡±

¡°What do you mean by ¡®we¡¯?¡± Susan asked.

¡°I will explain that very soon, but now I need to take you to a place.¡± As Mrs. Klaus said her words, Susan realised they were in the bush at the back of the orphanage.

Mrs. Klaus waved her hand, ¡°Stand back, Susan. You don¡¯t want to get trapped in some kind of nowhere do you?¡±

Susan did what she was told, since Mrs. Klaus was the only person that knew the truth.

She watched Mrs. Klaus closely.

Mrs, Klaus finger tips drew a circle in the air and Susan heard her whisper ¡°Kasiklus, give me the path I need.¡±

Immediately in the circle Mrs. Klaus just outlined appeared a patch of great tall trees.

¡°Jump in, Susan. This is where your fate lays,¡± Mrs. Klaus exclaimed.

¡°Jump in?¡±

¡°Yes just jump and you will fall in.¡±

¡°But won¡¯t it hurt?¡±

¡°No. You will never get hurt as long as you are on earth.¡±

¡°Why?¡±

¡°That is what you need know later, not now. Quick, jump in.¡±

¡°Alright, I hope you don¡¯t cheat on me.¡± So Susan breathed deep down and jumped into it.

¡°Thump¡± Susan landed on a some green grass that was surrounded by tall forest trees. Amazing that she didn¡¯t feel any sign of hurt.

Susan looked around, the trees weren¡¯t tall, but they were gigantic, it covered the sky, leaving a few dots of sunlight. But it was surprisingly light in the ¡®tree room¡¯.

Susan stood up, but she couldn¡¯t see any sign of Mrs. Klaus.

¡°Hello? Er..Mrs. Klaus you promised me you would come and explain.¡±

¡°Yes, I did. So lets get going.¡± Mrs. Klaus appeared from thin air.

¡°Oh gosh. How did you do that? And why is it so light in here when there are only a few dots of light? And why is this place like a chamber? And why¡­¡±

¡°Stop. I will explain later, for now just follow me.¡± Mrs. Klaus stepped forward and placed her hand on the tree trunks that clamped together, they seemed to form a wall.

But as soon as Mrs. Klaus touched them, they shoved aside and left an archway.

Mr. Klaus walked in and soon disappeared in the darkness.

¡°Wait! Don¡¯t leave me here!¡± Susan shouted and ran after Mrs. Klaus.

In the dark alley made by the trees, Susan couldn¡¯t see a thing, she didn¡¯t even dream about seeing Mrs. Klaus black coat, she felt like walking along with her eyes closed, the little stones and dirt felt never so clear, ¡®so it is true that when some senses aren¡¯t in use than other senses are especially sensitive.¡¯.

Susan could clearly hear the footsteps of Mrs. Klaus, they seemed to touch the ground and then make a hissing sound, as if the ground burnt.

The sound came to a sudden stop, ¡°We are here.¡± Mrs. Klaus said as a shape of light started appear in the darkness.

The light shone in pride, eventually Susan could see some odd shapes as the light faded away.

¡°Follow, Susan.¡± Mrs. Klaus spoke again.

Susan was puzzled, Mrs. Klaus, the terrible beast, sounded so nice and warm, ¡®Something must have gone wrong in between the darkness¡¯ this was Susan¡¯s explanation.

Susan¡¯s mind was busy working as her feet followed Mrs. Klaus.

But Susan soon found it was a big mistake.

¡°So we are here, finally¡­It has been so long since I have been here¡­¡± Mrs. Klaus muttered. She then found Susan dreaming off, so she poked her ice cold voice at Susan, ¡°Wake up Susan. This is your final destination on Earth. If you would like to die here, it will be fine with me.¡±

Susan¡¯s mind cleared.

Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, her eyes caught the sight of something she never saw before.

They were surrounded by a brimless ocean of tall and soft grass. It was all green, there were no trees nor hills, only green green grass. The grass was about 2 metre tall but they could not compare with what Susan was standing next to.

They were on top of a small lump, two gigantic wooden poles stood high on them, towering over with the 2 fierce masks on the top. They were carved, so vivid, they didn¡¯t look real, they were real¡­ As Susan stared at them, their eyes seemed to glow, and their pointed teeth crushing against each other while the wings on the back of their head expanded to show her no mercy.

Susan shook her head and looked back at them, they were still, but still as fierce, ¡°It¡¯s only my imagination¡­¡±thought Susan.

She looked on the floor.

Between them was a ring of stones, some had burnt marks on them, and some looked fresh. There was no grass nor leaves in the ring, just dust, purple-coloured. 

¡°It is¡­amazing¡­¡± Susan croaked out from her dry throat.

¡°Of course it is. A goddess altar should be like this, too bad Selene ¨C The white goddess had to die just to leave this for some kid, she was a good friend of mine.¡± Mrs. Klaus said impatiently and crossed her arms.

Susan still staring at the massive carvings, asked ¡°Why is this altar in the middle of nowhere? What do you mean leave this for some kid? And why is the white goddess your friend?¡±

¡°Ha. Questions. I will explain, but before we start lets shut your mouth up.¡± As Mrs. Klaus spoke she held her arm out pointing her palm towards Susan.

Susan was just about to ask why when she found out she couldn¡¯t move her mouth. She tried her hand it didn¡¯t move either.

¡°You¡¯re frozen.¡± Mrs. Klaus said in her usual cold tone, ¡°Isn¡¯t quite amusing? With your two hands pointed outwards and your little lips high in the air?¡±

She thought: ¡°I guess some people just don¡¯t change!!!¡±

Mrs. Klaus saw Susan¡¯s eye burn with in fire.

¡°Ha. Now back to the explaining.¡± Mrs. Klaus stroked her hand up and down the wooden poles, ¡°Selene, was the moon goddess. She was always happy with her lovers.¡± Mrs. Klaus flicked her eyes, ¡°But our mighty ruler, King of the gods, came and said she had to die, because god had something in plan. Selene obeyed. Soon after you were born.¡± Mrs. Klaus gave Susan a glance.

Susan was sick of being frozen but she couldn¡¯t do anything, and thought, ¡°What has that to do with me?¡±

¡°Hell¡¯s lord, Satan, got a message from God. He laughed after he finished the message. The mission was pleasing. He enjoyed tearing up your family¡¯s happiness. But there was more, so he sent one of his servants. Satan chose one the ¡®Shadow Beast¡¯, Claws.¡± Mrs. Klaus¡¯s eyes shined with red, ¡°Claws the most swift and fierce of them all. Claws came to the human world, killed off an unwanted¡­¡±

Mrs. Klaus paused.

Susan wanted to tremble but couldn¡¯t. In the top of her head, she screamed, ¡°Klaus! So she was the one!¡±. Susan couldn¡¯t see Mrs. Klaus face, but she knew something was going on.

A chilly voice echoed into Susan¡¯s ears, ¡°After I took over the managers place. It was all Satan¡¯s commands. Throwing away your parents, putting you in Cardiff Student Care Centre, guiding you to the library, keeping your secrets away from the teachers, getting your whole school to attend the excursion, even letting you meet Jerry was all my job. Your life till now was all controlled by me.¡± Claws still had her back on Susan. Claws suddenly shouted, ¡° I have been nice enough, trying to let myself being cold and emotionless. But now¡­Hahahaha, I can finally go back and roar in the flames below!¡± Claws flew herself around facing Susan.

Susan was terrified.

This was not the ice-cold ¡°Mrs. Klaus¡± anymore. It was claws.

Her face was a blur of black shadow, forming a sharp nose, a thin line of lips with pointy edges, and red eyes.

She wore a cloak, the upright collar all the way above her head, and the material falling downwards shaping a circle on the ground.

Claws started to speak, her claw like teeth showed, ¡°It is time. The moon is out.¡± Susan couldn¡¯t see the sky but it was sure darker. ¡°Jerry shall come. And I may return!¡±

Claws pointed her long nailed fingers at Susan, ¡°You are free to go.¡±

Susan felt a strong power charging towards her, and it strike. Susan collapsed on the floor.

¡°I can move!¡± Susan gasped in excitement.

¡°Goodbye, Selene Eos, my friend.¡± Claws made a smile that made Susan horrent, ¡°hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha¡± there was fire surrounding Claws.

Susan watched Claws slowly melting away into the flames in hell.


	10. Transform

Chapter 8 Transform 

As soon as Claws disappeared into the world under.

Susan closed up her open mouth, her eyes blinked blankly, she knelt there on the soil.

Her eyes were sore staring at the ground. She turned them around and saw the sparkling stars in the sky as if they were blinking at her.

She thought of Claw¡¯s eyes, her red flaming eyes, although she had saw them just a while ago, they more terrifying then ever.

It was as if Susan had just seen the depths of hell in Claws eyes.

Susan stared into the showing moon, it seemed to clear her mind, Susan thought: ¡°I should¡¯ve known it was Mrs. Klaus¡­But why would she want to do this to me¡­and my family¡­Yes, it was Satan¡¯s commands¡­But Satan got a message from that king of all gods¡­So why would that king want me to suffer!¡± Susan clutched her fist hard, but thought on ¡°Maybe this has something to do with what Jerry said, something about me creating a home for all fictional characters? I don¡¯t believe in this stuff¡­But on the other hand¡­didn¡¯t I see Claws in her shadow form? And all those sorts of magic stuff? I still can¡¯t believe this is all happening¡­But what can I do¡­I can only go on¡­¡±Susan suddenly remembered how she said she will face her destiny several times and how her parents were always in her heart, as she thought, her hands touched her chest, and she felt the pumping of her heart, it was flowing with her parents love. 

She thought ¡°It is such a wonderful feeling to know my parents¡­I was overjoyed with excitement when they told me they were my parents¡­but¡­¡± Susan¡¯s eyes widen, ¡° It is was a voice that told me they were my parents¡­it partly took control of me to let me believe¡­so¡­does it mean they may¡­not be my parents? NO!¡± Susan¡¯s widen eyes shut instantly, ¡°They must be¡­my parents they say it themselves don¡¯t they¡­Why should I question that? Why should I not know the truth about Claws until just then? Why should I believe that the Untrue World is real now? After all there is only the moon in the sky for what I can see!¡±

Susan¡¯s fist bashed on the dusty floor.

Her eyes opened and glanced at the half moon in the light blue sky, ¡°That¡¯s nothing like the Untrue World I made¡­¡±

Her thoughts were distracted by a shuffling sound on her left-hand side where the tall grass stood.

Susan flung her head towards the sound, the grass was moving and whatever was in there, was coming towards her.

She stood up but tripped on her back, she struggled up, her eyes still laid on the moving grass.

Her heart shrunk as it came closer and closer.

The movement came towards the edge of the grass it paused, then the grass was pulled aside.

Out came a man, it was Jerry.

Susan was relieved, and said ¡°You scared me!¡±

Jerry rose one of his eyebrows up, said ¡°I am the one who is supposed to be scared.¡±

Susan helped Jerry up while Jerry was informing, ¡°I was waiting for at my office, but you didn¡¯t come. So I decided to come here and go home. I thought I saw someone in the grass, so it was you. Now that you are here, I can do my job. Okay, first things first. You see that faded shape up there, that¡¯s the Untrue World.¡± Jerry¡¯s hand pointed into the sky.

Susan couldn¡¯t see anything but stars in the dark blue sky, ¡°I don¡¯t think I can anything there¡­¡±

¡°Really? Hm¡­try again¡­look carefully¡­¡± Jerry watched Susan as she searched the sky, with her glittery eyes.

¡°I still can¡¯t see anything!¡± Susan exclaimed with her eye still fixed on the sky.

Jerry stared at the flowing grass for moments then he slapped his thigh ¡°Ah yes! I remembered. When we were first there, Astraea said something about only gods and goddess or we fictional characters could see the Untrue World. So if you are not fictional then have to be a goddess in order to see it.¡±

Susan stared at Jerry in an ¡®unbelievable¡¯ way, ¡°Now you tell me. So does that mean I can never see it, because I am not a goddess?¡±

¡°Just in case you don¡¯t know, you are already half a goddess, but you need to be a full goddess to see it.¡± 

¡°What do you mean I am already a half goddess?¡±

¡°You should¡¯ve known. Last time when someone asked me to work in the museum,¡± Jerry answered, Susan knew it must have been Claws who he was talking about, ¡°I was told to lead you to the Greek goddess section first and then all the other goddess sections. Oh and that day when you were in there, I realised it was already time for me to leave, so I left you there. I only wanted the job just to thank you for giving me a home. Anyways, she said you were the one who created our home, so I was chosen to lead you to Eos. Eos was transferred into you, that means you are half human and half goddess now.¡±

¡°What makes me ¡®half¡¯ goddess? First I am not special, I have been like a puppet, I am just a normal human. Second if Eos is in me, which I doubt, then why is it only half?¡±

¡°You do have powers, for example¡­you don¡¯t feel pain anymore, but there are others.¡± Jerry made Susan enlightened, ¡°And that person told me you were going to be a combination of 2 goddesses to be complete.¡±

¡°What else did this ¡®she¡¯ tell you? Or should I say Claws, devil from hell.¡± Susan was getting angry with Jerry for not telling her directly who the person was, she was mature enough to at least know the truth.

¡°Claws? Devil? I don¡¯t know about that. At first I thought she was just a normal patient but when she mentioned the Untrue World I knew she wasn¡¯t a normal person. She just gave me the task, I wasn¡¯t too keen on asking her who she was, and she looks evil.¡±

¡°Well, duh, she is evil¡­¡± Susan muttered.

¡°What did you say?¡±

¡°Nothing. So what else? What am I a combination of?¡±

¡°Um¡­Eos and¡­Selene!¡±

¡°Selene?¡± Susan suddenly understood what Claws was talking about, Selene died to let her power transfer on herself, ¡°I understand now¡­But why the two sisters? And two opposite powers? Oh and just great¡­they are both famous for countless love affairs.¡±

¡°Those answers I can not reply. My knowledge has limits. And that is why I am the one that does things and not plan things. You came here at the first place to go to the Untrue World. So lets get cranking, I don¡¯t want to be late.¡±

¡°Do you know how?¡±

¡°Believe me, Jerry can do everything, but can know nothing.¡±

Susan raised her eyebrows at Jerry again.

Jerry ignored it and went on ¡°To tell the truth I don¡¯t know how to make you complete. This altar has secret powers within it. I can only tell you what I know. Normally we people can see the planet so we just stand in the middle of the beasts and we can float towards it. The beasts let you in. But since you can¡¯t see our world, you cannot see the beasts nor can you see them open the gates for you.¡±

¡°I can see the beasts.¡± Susan interrupted in a smooth clam voice.

¡°What do you mean?¡±

¡°When Claws brought me here, I stared at them, they were moving, rather fierce too. Just like what they are doing now.¡±

Half way through Jerry¡¯s talk, Susan looked at the wooden carvings, at first they were just the same, but a second later, Susan saw them come to live. Their wings flew their massive and heavy body¡¯s down. But Jerry had his back on them, now he could see them too.

Originally, there were only the heads, but the beasts seem to have a body, a giant body.

It was very similar to the body of a lion, but ten times bigger. The fur was longer. The head was exactly the way it looked as the carving only more realistic.

Jerry stepped forward and said, ¡°I am here to go back home,¡± the two beasts looked at Jerry, ¡°and help her, the creator of our world, to become a fully complete goddess.¡±

The beasts moved their eyesight towards Susan.

Susan felt a line of ice run down her spine, but she managed to look calm.

The beast on the right opened its mouth and surprisedly spoke to Susan in a deep muffled voice, ¡°Greetings, my master. I am Schreier, the other is Richter. We both felt your powers, and knew your needs. We are here to help.¡±

Susan was shocked to hear them, call her master, but she thought it was a good opportunity to ask for help. ¡°Good. Schreier, we were wondering how am I to be complete?¡± Susan stepped over to Jerry while she spoke.

This time Richter did the talking, but in a slightly higher pitch, ¡°We once were the guardians and servants of the Goddess Selene. The day she was sacrificed we were taught the way to bring her powers back.¡±

¡°It seams to us, you are the chosen one.¡± Schreier finished off.

Susan looked at Jerry, he replied, ¡°Yes, according to my knowledge she is our goddess. So if you know what to do, may you please be quick. You should know what day it is today.¡±

¡°We are clear, thank you. No need for your reminder.¡± Schreier answered back, his red eyes glowed, as if they were ready to attack.

¡°Schreier, stop it. We have more important missions.¡± Richter stopped Schreier from its attack, then turned towards Susan again, ¡°Master, this ring between us is the signal of your complete.¡±

Susan¡¯s eyes laid on the stone ring.

¡°Richter and I will blow some special fire upon it, while you already stand in the middle. That person, will need to stand at least 2 metres away, unless he wants to be your first sacrifice. ¡± Schreier still had his bright red eyes glued on Jerry.

Jerry just crossed his arms and gave it impish smiles. 

¡°The fire will not do anyone harm, it is magic. The stones are to focus the fire so it may not spread. The fire will bring out the powers in the soil beneath and transfer it into you.¡± Richter came to a sudden pause.

Schreier at last pulled his eyes off Jerry and looked upon the soil too.

The purple soil seemed to be soft and glowed between times.

A drop of tear fell from Richter¡¯s light red eyes to the dust below.

Schreier caught the scene from the corner of his eye, he turned to Susan and explained, ¡°Don¡¯t mind Richter. Richter sometimes may be even more emotional then me. The soil you see, isn¡¯t any ordinary soil. It is the last of our master Selene.¡±

Schreier concisely narrated what happened.

Years ago, when Selene was told to die, she came to the altar where Richter and Schreier waited for her return. Selene told them about her mission, she commanded Richter and Schreier to let out the very best of their fires onto her, so she could die a harmless death.

Richter and Schreier didn¡¯t comply.

Selene promised she would live again and explained how. This time Richter and Schreier narrowly consented.

That night when the full moon came out, Selene was silently burned to purple soil which contained her spirit and powers.

Susan understood, ¡°Just like she promised she would live again, but in a new face. Selene would be only half of me. She would have to combine with her sister in me.¡±

¡°Yes. We only knew she would come back in someone, but didn¡¯t realise she would only be half of someone.¡± Richter said with his eyes closed, ¡°May you promise that you treat our master right and always be honoured of her powers?¡±

¡°I will be always.¡± Susan walked over to Richter and placed her hand upon his leg, she tried to comfort him.

¡°Look, enough of the talking. Can we just get going? There is something very important going on that I must not miss!¡± Jerry was getting roily.

Susan turned around and wanted to criminate him, ¡°Jerry. Don¡¯t¡±

But Richter interrupted, ¡°He is right, we must not let master wait too long. Schreier?¡±

¡°Finally.¡± Schreier and Jerry said at the same time, but with different meanings. They glanced at each other.

Susan laughed.

¡°Master we are about to begin. Please stand in the circle.¡± Richter said.

Susan was just about to walk in, but she stopped.

Although Susan had been looking forward to it, she was still afraid and didn¡¯t believe in it completely. ¡°Selene was burned to death by the fire. What if this was still a part Claws¡¯ plan? I must be cautious. Jerry, Richter and Schreier all know Claws. But I don¡¯t have a choice here.¡±

Susan felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard a whisper in her ears, ¡° I don¡¯t really trust these guys. They have never been this emotional and nice. If anything goes wrong I will try and save you.¡± It was Jerry, he then said in a loud and clear voice, ¡°Be brave Susan. There is nothing to be feared of. Remember my words, be brave!¡± Jerry backed away into a safe distance for both of them.

¡°Thanks.¡± Susan replied.

She stepped into the ring of stones. There wasn¡¯t anything special about it.

¡°We are going to start now. Be prepared.¡± It was Schreier¡¯s deep voice.

Susan closed her eyes and faced her back towards them.

For a moment Susan didn¡¯t feel anything, but her heart pumped hard and fast, ¡°Mother, father please be with me.¡± Susan prayed. She waited for a change, seconds felt like years.

At last, Susan¡¯s skin detected a cool river of flame flowing around her. It was a nice 

Suddenly it went warm, burning against Susan¡¯s skin trying to get in. It didn¡¯t feel good, but it wasn¡¯t painful.

After a while, the fire combusted even quicker into her body.

Susan frowned so hard her face all squished in the middle, the fire was burning down her body, but there was something else filling in the gaps, something that contained great power.

It was like the fire eroded her body and then filled in to give her strength.

Jerry watched, there were millions of times he wanted to run and grab her, but it seemed to just be a just a part of the progress.

A golden flow came out, it contrasted with the purple flame, and they swirled together. It then surrounded the shape of Susan¡¯s body, slowly closing in on Susan. 

Susan couldn¡¯t think clearly, she just guessed it was the combination of Selene and Eos becoming one.

The feeling of the flames was gone, there was only feels of power left.

Richter and Schreier watched the last of the shining powers flow into Susan¡¯s body.

But, Susan knew she was about to explode, it was too much.

Jerry didn¡¯t notice the difference on Susan¡¯s face, a second later, he saw a sliver light rapidly expand around Susan.

At the same time, Susan couldn¡¯t scream, nor could she move. She was been controlled again, the powers exploded out of her. It was painful.

It felt as if her guts were brought out into the open air, she was exposed and cut through.

¡°Bang!¡±

There was sudden silence.

Susan¡¯s mind and body was light as air.

Her intuition told her she was floating in the air.

Susan flung her eyes opened.

Normal. Ocean of grass, sky of navy, half of moon.

A shock in Jerry¡¯s face.

She clutched a fist to see if she was still alive.

It was easy and light. Like she didn¡¯t use any energy to do it.

Susan turned around.

But instead of using her two feet to turn, her whole body just twisted around.

Susan made her vision towards her lower body.

Susan gasped.

There wasn¡¯t any normal blue jean. There wasn¡¯t a normal fluffy sweater.

She was a wearying an elegant dress, from shoulder to toe. 

Creamy blue appeared and vanished in the snow-white dress that flowed right under her feet. 

It was then did she realised she was really floating in the air.

¡°Oh My¡­¡± Susan looked at Richter and Schreier, she needed them to say something.

Richter spoke first, ¡°You are know complete. From now on, your name is Selene Eos. Eos is your surname because you got her powers first.¡±

¡°We have done our job. Our master is in you, so you are our master. You know may enter the Untrue World.¡± Schreier added.

¡°But why am I in this? Hey don¡¯t go back!¡± Richter and Schreier were already back on their wooden poles.

¡°I don¡¯t want to wear this day and night. It is light, but it makes me look too noble.¡± Susan complained, she flew out of the ring.

Her clothes changed, she now wore a sliver night gown, ¡°Oh great¡­even worse.¡±

¡°Strange clothing. Anyway, can you see the Untrue World now?¡± Jerry pointed towards the sky behind Selene.

Susan took a deep breath and twisted around.

There in the sky she saw with her naked eyes, the Untrue World.

With the round planet in the middle and two curved planets hooked aside. Hidden beyond the stars.

¡°It is exactly the same as what I wrote in my story.¡± Now, Susan truly believed for the first time everything was real. All that myth, gods and magic, it was real after all.

Susan in her new form of person, a goddess names Selene Eos stood in front of her own creation, the Untrue World.

An end of an adventure is always a start of another adventure.

It awaits in the future.


End file.
